przejdz_tofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
TAGAP 3/Solucja, Engineering Unit
Na początku poziomu niebawem natkniemy się na dwie skrzynie pod mostem. Będziemy chcieli szukać drogi do niej i słusznie, w tym celu niszczymy uszkodzony fragment elewacji za pomocą odpowiedniej broni (#40). Skrzynie zawierają amunicję do wyrzutni rakiet i nano-grindera. Aktywujemy most, który upoważni nas do eksploracji lokacji bardziej wysuniętych na wschód. Będzie na tym moście gorąco – od tej chwili będziesz miał walki z Penguinatorami, pojawiają się one często i są potężne w połączeniu z wyrzutnią rakiet. Pierwsze spotkanie to ciężki pojedynek, ponieważ pingwin na kółkach jest wspierany przez wiele różnego rodzaju jednostek. Za jakiś czas pojawi się tunel, w jego środku jest wiązka magnetyczna, której za wszelką cenę unikamy (#41). Po ominięciu tej przeszkody pogódźmy się z tym, że nieopodal nas są liczne pingwiny-zombie. Zawsze wykorzystajmy te fakty do regeneracji HP, gdybyśmy zdrowie utracili wskutek dotknięcia wiązki. Zejdziemy zaraz na dół, rozwalamy kolejno m.in. droida z nano-grinderem i bota z karabinem plazmowym. Na samym dole jest depozyt, chroniony przez kroczącego droida. Nieco wyżej uszkodzona ścianka, która prowadzi nas do komputera dezaktywującego wiązkę oraz odblokowującą dostęp do kilku pigułek (#42), Opuścimy na jakiś czas ciasne budowle, przed nami są batalie w kopalni. Będzie teraz zejście na dół, bardzo dobrze chronione przez bardzo dobrze lokowane boty z minidziałkiem. Pomóc może rakietnica, jeżeli prawidłowo będziemy manewrować myszką. Mniej więcej po środku jest kolejna magnetyczna wiązka, trzeba kierować się na lewy dolny róg, aż zobaczymy stacjonarne miotacze ognia. Spadniemy do dołu, a nasze nowe zadanie to odnalezienie dwóch generatorów mocy i zniszczenie ich. Tym samym zniknie wiązka magnetyczna – może nie w pełni, ale przynajmniej wygaśnie na krótko. To trzeba wykorzystać do wspinaczki w górę, a mianowicie do powrotu do jaskini. Podążamy w prawo po zniszczeniu większego pająka, a gdy spadniemy do dołu, podejmujemy za jakiś czas walkę z Turret Dropperem (#43). Niezwykle potężna maszyna strzeże dostępu do drugiej pary generatorów mocy do zniszczenia. Kiedy generatory padną, otworzymy podwójne wrota na górze i od tej pory ponownie idziemy w górę, by próg tych drzwi przekroczyć. Za drzwiami jest most, przez który wkrótce przejedzie Penguniator. Gdy stracimy zbyt dużo – punkty zdrowia, być może też życie, wracamy się do części struktury na zachodzie mapy, a dokładniej tam, gdzie wyłączyliśmy jedną z dwóch wiązek magnetycznych. W jej pobliżu znów będą kręciły się duże ilości pingwinów-zombie, których niszczenie daje to, czego akurat brakuje – HP i szansa na czerwoną pigułkę... TAGAP3 solucja 040.png|Screen #40 TAGAP3 solucja 041.png|Screen #41 TAGAP3 solucja 042.png|Screen #42 TAGAP3 solucja 043.png|Screen #43 Dosyć trudny mamy początek, jest nie tylko wiele pingwinów-zombie, lecz też dobrze lokowane działa. Amunicji mamy coraz mniej, zatem robimy bezwarunkowo stan zapisu gry. Szukamy pierwszych zabudowań, do których jest wejście przez wrota. Odszukujemy przełącznika aktywującego most, jest chroniony przez działko plazmowe. Analogicznie tą samą drogą należy rozłożyć trzy mosty, które prowadzą nas na wschód. Walki o te przełączniki są coraz trudniejsze, choć nie powinno ubyć zbyt dużo HP. Uważaj szczególnie przy trzeciej strukturze, bo już po aktywacji jednego z komputerów wyskoczą znienacka pingwiny-zombie (#44). Mosty masz już rozłożone, pruj dalej, przygotuj się w szczególności, gdy w jednym polu wejścia głównego będą pilnować śmigłowiec i wielki pająk z granatnikiem. Ogień sojuszniczy działa wobec tych przeciwników, więc one same sobie też wyrządzą krzywdy. W sektorze Shaft 2-A należy uważać na działka maszynowe (jeśli nie wiesz, gdzie takie miejsce jest, wciśnij F1 i przejrzyj mapę). Kolejność naszego podążania brzmi tak – szukamy szybu wentylacyjnego kierującego nas platformą w górę i szukamy generatory mocy do koniecznego zniszczenia (#45). Nieco wyżej jest drugi generator, jego zniszczenie formalnie otworzy wielką bramę. TAGAP3 solucja 044.png|Screen #44 TAGAP3 solucja 045.png|Screen #45 Sektor Shaft 2-C to kolejny ważny sektor w etapie, na razie nie obalaj nano-blokad, w przeciwnym razie wydarzy ci się taka sytuacja, że będziesz musiał zaczynać cały poziom od nowa. W tym samym sektorze przejdź przez nano-most, a potem wskocz do windy kierującej ciebie w górę. Zniszcz fragment uszkodzonego sufitu, by zabrać stamtąd pigułkę. Zobaczysz znów nano-most, niżej jest jeden przycisk do aktywacji platform, a drugi komputer obniża wysokość mostu upoważniającego ciebie do kontynuacji etapu. Po tym próbuj zniszczyć stacjonarne mini-działko (#46). Jest sekret w postaci dodatkowego zaopatrzenia, jeżeli przedwcześnie nie uruchomisz komputera zwiększającego wysokość jednej z platform. Najbezpieczniej jest chyba, jeżeli my odkryjemy tylko ten sekret, bo dostęp do pozostałych wymaga dezaktywacji kluczowego nano-mostu. TAGAP3 solucja 046.png|Screen #46 Jeden z trudniejszych poziomów, też szczególnie na początku. Niszczymy kolejno 2 pingwinów-zombie z Smartgunem, a do akcji wkroczą między innymi ciągle pojawiające się pingwiny-zombie, śmigłowiec i Penguinator. Dopiero po oczyszczeniu holu rozwalamy generator mocy (#47). Otwiera on pierwszą większą bramę, po jej przekroczeniu zostaniesz wykryty przez 2 pingwinów-zombie z granatnikami. Musisz je rozwalić, w prezencie otrzymasz 2 pigułki i 2 karty dostępu niezbędne do aktywacji windy na dół. Winda odblokowuje z kolei dostęp do drugiego komputera i jego aktywacja otwiera nam drugie już wrota. Wejdziesz pomalutku do laserowego kręgu i twoje zadanie skoncentruje się na niszczeniu kolejnych generatorów mocy utrzymujących te wiązki. Oczywiście używaj Pulseguna (#48) lub Nano-grindera dla przyspieszenia operacji. Likwidacja trzech generatorów znowu zmniejsza grawitację, to ważne, bo w końcu bez niskiej grawitacji nie będziesz miał żadnych szans opuścić tego dołu. Pnąc się w górę, podążaj w kierunku szatni i zabierz później plecak odrzutowy. TAGAP3 solucja 047.png|Screen #47 TAGAP3 solucja 048.png|Screen #48 Plecak odrzutowy pod twą wodzą oznacza zdecydowanie najtrudniejszą część poziomu – omijanie przeszkód połączone z efektownymi unikami pocisków wystrzeliwanych przez kluczowe jednostki. Upewnij się zatem, że do tego podejdziesz z przynajmniej jedną czerwoną pigułką (jednym życiem) w zapasie, 5 zielonymi pigułkami i pełną energią życiową. Pojawi się kilka trudniejszych momentów, np. walka z śmigłowcem czy latającym pingwinem z bronią automatyczną w ręku. Szukamy teraz energetycznej blokady, obalając ją po zniszczeniu odpowiednią pukawką generatorów mocy. Następny kamień milowy to sufit do zniszczenia, skąd zabierzemy zieloną pigułkę (#49), jeszcze jedna zielona pigułka jest przetrzymywana przez kroczącego pająka niżej. I jeszcze jedna na zachód, to niestety musi wystarczyć do zniszczenia Turret Droppera. To drugie z nim spotkanie i ciężej jest go rozwalić, bo mamy małe pole manewru. Po pokonaniu go aktywujemy przełącznik, dzięki któremu zniszczymy generatory i załatwimy sobie dostęp do szybszego powrotu na górę. Nowe pomieszczenie oczywiście przynosi problemy w postaci maszyn zgniatających, latających pingwinów itd. Generalnie jest to ostatni element dreszczowca, musimy teraz reperować nasze straty, a potrwa to tym dłużej, im te straty są poważniejsze... W tym poziomie nie będziemy mieli więcej okazji, dalsza gra w tym poziomie to systematyczne eliminowanie latających pingwinów-zombie. Przełom zacznie się, gdy będziemy pokonywać Mechapendroida, i ten pojedynek niespodziewanie jest dosyć trudny. Po jego zniszczeniu szukamy generatora, a zaraz za szczątkami tego urządzania jest niestabilna ścianka jaskiniowa. Gdy ją zniszczymy, otrzymamy w prezencie zieloną pigułkę i zaopatrzenie, prawie to samo jest w pomieszczeniu wyżej (#50), także udostępnionym dla nas po użyciu ładunku wybuchowego. Szukamy drogi powrotnej, jest już tylko lepiej, rozwalamy ostatni czujnik i odblokowujemy ważny sekret. To tam w tym pomieszczeniu jest ostatni składnik nowej broni – YLOD. TAGAP3 solucja 049.png|Screen #49 TAGAP3 solucja 050.png|Screen #50 W tym etapie wystarczy pokonać bossa. Na początek boss siedzi pod osłoną mecha, jest wyposażony w karabin obrotowy i miotacz ognia, uważaj na fakt, iż on potrafi się teleportować. Najwygodniej użyć wyrzutni rakiet, a po pierwszym etapie, boss opuści mecha i zacznie atakować nas bronią soniczną. To Thereminiser, którego posiadanie oznacza ważny powrót do Huba. Przedtem rozwal do końca tego bossa, uważając na wiązki magnetyczne, a wiadomo, tutaj po raz pierwszy łatwo natknąć się na ekran pod tytułem GAME OVER - pozostanie nam wtedy tylko wczytanie ostatniego zapisu gry. W Hubie, już po eliminacji z gry bossa, warto odwiedzić powtórnie dolne partie korytarza. Tam są drzwi chronione przez wiązkę magnetyczną, obalamy je nową bronią (#51). W ten sposób odblokowujemy dostęp do zupełnie nowego pomieszczenia, które zawiera w sobie tradycyjnie zaopatrzenie w postaci pigułek i amunicji. TAGAP3 solucja 051.png|Screen #51 Kategoria:Solucja do gry TAGAP 3